Unsaid
by BollywoodPotterWhoLock
Summary: She was part of the 100, he wasn't. He was being tortured, and she couldn't take it. Her brother was about to die, and it was his fault. So why was Octavia so hell bent on getting them together. [Lincoln/OC, Octavia/Jasper, Bellamy/Clarke, Raven/Finn.] [Set after 1x06 & during 1x07.]
1. Hurt

**A/N: I know I really shouldn't start a new story while I'm still writing two other stories, but once I have an idea, I have to write it down. Check my profile for the status of my other 'the 100' stories. Also…I am actually…and I mean actually do a story that is set in the actual 100 story. It's weird…also this will not follow the storyline of the 100.**

**Notes About Story:  
>Clarke &amp; Finn are friends, but that's all. They never slept together.<br>OC: Karin Collins, Finn's sister, that no one knows about. Not even Raven.  
>This mainly about Lincoln and Karin, but there will be a reasonable amount of Bellarke in it. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the character of Karin. Though I wish I did *sigh*.**

**~Chapter 1: Hurt~**

_You're walking on a wire between pain and desire, and looking for love in-between. _

_Victim of Love- The Eagles_

"I can't just sit here, Octavia," she said. "They hurting him, and all he did was save my life."

"He stabbed Finn as well, Karin," Octavia told her. "But I agree. They're torturing him for now reason."

"Finn will be okay, he has to be," Karin said, more to herself than Octavia. Suddenly they saw Clarke rushing past them towards the hatch and followed her.

"Clarke! They locked the hatch," Octavia told her. But Clarke just climbed up the stairs, Karin and Octavia behind her.

"Open up!" Clarke yelled. Miller opened the hatch and allowed the three girls to enter.

"What's on this?" Clarke demanded as she faced the Grounder.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked.

"The blade is poisoned. He knew that Finn's going to die," Clarke said. Karin's heart stopped. _No, no, no. Finn can't die. I won't let him. No, _she thought to herself, finding it hard to breathe. Bellamy went forward to attack him, but Octavia stopped him.

"Bellamy, no!" she cried. But he wouldn't listen.

"Clarke, you said it yourself, this isn't who we are. He saved our lives," Octavia cried.

"She's right, I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him," Karin cried.

"And Finn wouldn't be laying down there dying either," Bellamy exclaimed. "Hold them back." Miller and the other kid grabbed the girls and pushed them back.

"Please don't," Karin croaked out, but they wouldn't listen. She saw Bellamy glance at Clarke, as if to get approval and felt sick when Clarke gave it to him. She watched as Bellamy whipped his toned body. It wasn't okay, and she didn't like it at all. As Bellamy continue whipping Karin couldn't stand it anymore.

"ENOUGH! This is too much Bellamy," Karin yelled, trying to move forward, only to be pushed back by Miller.

"Clarke, he's getting worse," said a voice from below them. Clarke once again tried to get the antidote but he wouldn't budge. Karin watched as Raven came stomping in, and as she approached the Grounder, Karin's worse fears were realized. As Raven shocked the grounder, Karin felt sick. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Octavia, stab me. He won't let me die, he must care," she told her. Octavia looked at her wide eyed.

"Are you mad? What if he doesn't give the antidote, you could die!" she told her.

"Without Finn, I am dead," Karin said.

"NO MORE!" Octavia said, grabbing the knife.

"He's letting Finn die!" Raven cried out, her voice hoarse. She grabbed the knife and cut Karin's shoulder.

"KARIN! OCTAVIA!" Raven cried, rushing to Karin's side.

"He won't let her die. If he cared enough to save us, he won't let her die," Octavia said. She helped Karin move towards the Grounder. "Don't let her die. You know you care, and if you don't tell us, she will die, and it will be all on you." Karin felt light headed as the blood seeped out of her. She could feel Raven trying to stop the bleeding. Octavia's voice had become blurry, but she could still tell that she was asking for the antidote. With all her effort she croaked out a few words.

"Please, he's all I have," she croaked out, before the blackness engulfed her.

"KARIN! KARIN! NO!" Raven yelled out, holding Karin up, trying to wake her.

**~unsaid~**

"You need to take it easy," Raven told him.

"How did you get the cure?" he asked, still a little groggy.

"They tortured the Grounder," Octavia spat out.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"You would have died otherwise," Raven argued.

"How did you get it out of him in the end?" he asked, sighing. They all remained silent. "What?"

"Um…well I guess I should tell you, since it was my fault. Well the Grounder saved Karin and I, and you know that," Octavia babbled.

"Please get to the point Octavia, and where's Karin?" Finn sighed.

"Karin couldn't stand the Grounder being hurt anymore, so she had an idea to stop the torture. She told me to…told me….she told me to stab her with the poisoned blade," Octavia blurted out. Finn felt his heart sink.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" he said, shooting straight up. "You stabbed her. With a poisonous blade! If anything happens to her, I swear to god."

"Hey, calm down. You better not be threatening her," Bellamy said, standing in front of Octavia.

"She stabbed Karin."

"To save you," Octavia blurted out. "I'm not sure why she was so hell bent on saving you."

"She sacrificed her own health for you. I know you're friends, but who is she to you Finn?" Raven asked.

"She was willing to put her own life at stake," Bellamy added.

"She said without you, she is dead," Octavia input softly. "Who is she Finn?"

"She's my sister," he blurted out. They all looked at him in shock, unable to comprehend what he was saying. It was finally Octavia who broke the silence.

"So much for being the only sister in space," she sighed.

**Do leave your thoughts :)**


	2. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the character of Karin. Though I wish I did *sigh*.**

**~Chapter 2: Truth~**

_You're walking on a wire between pain and desire, and looking for love in-between. _

_Victim of Love- The Eagles_

"Your sister…" Raven said trailing off.

"Yes my sister. Everyone though that Octavia was the only sister on the Ark, but they were all wrong. I had, have a sister. Karin was born a year after I was born, and in order to not get caught we pretended that she was my best friend and both her parents had been floated so she lived with me. I practically raised her since my parents felt like she was a burden. She's the most important person in the world to me, and I would do anything for her. When she got arrested, I got arrested so that I could be with her at all times," Finn explained.

"How did she get arrested?" Octavia asked.

"She protected a little girl who stole extra medicine for her family. She took the blame upon herself. To get locked up, I punched the guard who arrested her," Finn told them.

"I'll save her, I promise," Clarke said, before going out to help Karin, followed by Octavia and Bellamy.

"How could you not tell me you had a sister?" Raven asked. "How could you and Karin hide that from me? You guys are were…are my only family?"

"We didn't want to get caught. We couldn't tell anyone. Our own parents were willing to give us up," Finn told her.

"If you didn't just almost die, I would kill you," Raven said, hugging him lightly.

**~unsaid~**

"She's seizing up, I don't know why the cure isn't working for her," Clarke cried.

"What do you mean the cure isn't working? It worked for Finn," Bellamy exclaimed.

"The cut had more poison than Finn's."

"How is that possible? The cut was barely anything compared to Finn's stab wound," Octavia said, panicking.

"I don't know. But this isn't enough. We need more, or we need something else," Clarke told them. Octavia ran out of the room, Bellamy following her. She climbed up through the hatch and went in front of the Grounder.

"Something's wrong. There is too much poison in her wound. The antidote isn't enough for her. We need more," Octavia breathed out. "Do you know where we can find more?" He nodded. "Can you take us there?" He nodded once more. She turned to Bellamy, who was shaking his head.

"No way, O," he said.

"Do you want Karin to die or not?" Octavia burst out at him. "I don't care about this stupid war Bell, I just want my best friend alive. Finn wants his sister alive. Forget the fucking war Bellamy, this is Karin."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you guys and so are Jasper, Monty and Clarke," he said.

"I don't care. Let's just go," Octavia said. Bellamy cut the Grounder down, and he stumbled to the ground. Octavia and Bellamy let him down, and brought him to where Jasper, Monty, Raven, Miller, Finn and Clarke were.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"He's going to find us where we can get more of the antidote. Jasper, Monty, Clarke, you're coming with us. Finn, Raven you're in charge and take care of Karin. Clarke, clean him up before we go," Bellamy ordered them. Clarke set to cleaning his wounds and patching him up. It was just her and Octavia in the room with him.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Clarke asked.

"Yes. He saved my life, and Karin's. He gave us the antidote, Karin would trust him, and I trust her."

"Lincoln." They both turned to him. "That's my name."

"You speak English?" Octavia asked.

"Yes. We aren't invalid. We speak and understand English."

"Well then Lincoln, I'm Octavia. This is Clarke our co-leader. She leads with my brother, Bellamy, who well…tortured you," Octavia finished awkwardly.

"Do not feel bad. If I were in his place, I would have done much worse," he told her.

"Well that's reassuring," said a voice from the doorway, which they recognised to be Bellamy. "Come on, we need to go and come before it's dark and more of his people attack us."

"I'm almost done. You guys get ready," Clarke said. When she had finished patching Lincoln up, they all moved towards the camp gate.

"Finn and Raven are in charge. No one is to leave this camp, is that clear?" Bellamy told Miller. Miller nodded and the group headed out. Lincoln led them with Octavia and Clarke by his side.

"Up here," he said, climbing up a small hill. Monty went up after him, and Jasper went next, stopping to help Octavia, who smiled at him. Bellamy climbed up next, turning to help Clarke who was already right behind him.

"Have some faith Blake. I'm not totally useless," Clarke told him. Bellamy smirked and allowed her to go in front of him. They continued walking for almost 45 minutes when Lincoln finally stopped.

"This is the plant that will help remove and clean the poison. It works with most poisons. You should take more help in the future," Lincoln told them. Clarke, Jasper and Monty cut some of the plant and collected.

"Okay, let's head back," Bellamy said. "You can lead the way, Grounder."

"His name is Lincoln," Octavia snapped.

"I don't really care, O. He's a Grounder," Bellamy snapped back. Clarke sensing that an argument may ensue, stepped next to Bellamy, and put an arm on his shoulder.

"We should had back quickly, it will be becoming dark soon. Jasper, Monty, stay ahead with Octavia and Lincoln, I be back here with Bellamy," Clarke said. They nodded and started moving. "You need to calm down. Lincoln…he's helped us. He saved both Karin and Octavia's life. Your sister, Octavia. He's even pointed us to a plant that will help us in the future. He clearly doesn't mean much harm."

"Yeah, that's why he stabbed Finn," Bellamy spat. Clarke almost flinched.

"Just think about it Bellamy," Clarke said, but seeing as Bellamy wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon, she started walking ahead. Suddenly she was pulled back.

"You may be right, but that doesn't mean it changes anything," Bellamy said. Clarke gave him a small smile, and continued walking.

**~unsaid~**

Bellamy and Miller guided Lincoln back to the second floor of the drop ship, much to Octavia's displeasure. Clarke mashed up the leaves and applied it onto Karin's wound. She came out of the medical area and saw the rest.

"It worked. Her color is coming back, and she should wake up soon," she said. "What do we do about the Grounder?"

"We're keeping him. If we let him go, he may run back to his little Grounder pals and they'll attack us," Bellamy said, and at the look on both Clarke and Octavia's face, continued, "I don't care if he's helped. He's still a Grounder and they cannot be trusted. No matter whose life they save."

"Ugh, why are you so stubborn?" Octavia cried, moving through them to go and sit with Karin. Finn and Raven followed her. Bellamy sighed.

"She's strong-willed, like her brother," Clarke said softly.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's my fault that she's this stubborn," he said.

"Probably, but that's not exactly a bad thing," Clarke said. "Sometimes being stubborn can be a good thing."

"Sometimes…" Bellamy mumbled. Meanwhile Finn, Raven and Octavia sat by Karin's temporary bed. Suddenly she started to stir.

"Finn…" she croaked out.

"Hey, hey, I'm here. Shh, I'm here. I'm fine," he said, stroking her head. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Finn, oh my god you're okay," she said, trying to sit up, but Finn lightly pushed her back down.

"Yeah, I am. And so are you. What the hell were you thinking letting Octavia do that? What if we didn't get the cure?" he said, lecturing her sternly.

"Oh well…it worked didn't it. If it didn't at least then we still would have been together," she said. Finn tightened.

"You will never do anything stupid like that ever again, got it? I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," Finn sighed.

"You won't lose me, and I won't lose you. We're in this through thick and think remember, all of us," she said, her eyes flickering to Raven who squeezed her hand.

"I'm still mad at the two of you for not telling me," Raven said softly, causing Karin to giggle lightly.

"Ow…that hurts," she breathed out.

"We'll go get Clarke to come and check on you," Raven said, pulling Finn with her. They exited away from the bed.

"How is he?" Karin asked.

"He's better. Bellamy allowed Clarke to clean him up in order to search for more of the antidote. He has a name by the way. It's Lincoln, and he speaks English," Octavia told her. "I have a plan, to get him out of camp."

Karin managed to sit up a little, so that she could listen to Octavia's master plan.

**Do leave your thoughts. Hope you like the little Bellarke I added in.**


	3. Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the character of Karin. Though I wish I did *sigh*.**

**~Chapter 3: Help~**

_You're walking on a wire between pain and desire, and looking for love in-between. _

_Victim of Love- The Eagles_

"I think we should start sharing tents," Octavia blurted out to group around the fire. Most people had already separated, it was now just Finn, Raven, Clarke, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Miller, Harper, Monroe, Karin and Octavia left by the fire. "Winter is coming, so I think we should pair up and share tents. That way we can share body warmth and we'll have more space."

"I'm down with that," Raven said, cuddling up to Finn.

"That's actually a good idea, Bellamy. She has a point," Clarke said. Bellamy thought about it.

"EVERYONE OUT! WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT," Bellamy yelled, and everyone gathered together near the fire. "After thinking over, we have decided that we're going to be sharing tents. That was we can stay warmer through the winter and we can save supplies as well. Now before you all get excited about sleeping around, once you choose your partners, you will be _stuck _with those partners till we decide it's okay to change. So choose wisely."

"After you have chosen, you must get approval from either me or Bellamy. We don't want you guys to be stupid and reckless with your choices. No more than 3 to a tent," Clarke added on, earning a look of approval from Bellamy. Everyone started to murmur and find partners.

"Except for Clarke and Bellamy's tent," Octavia added, earning nods of agreement from the rest, and glares from the two leaders.

"Shut up O," Bellamy said.

"What? You guys are our leaders, you have to room together. That way you can discuss matters, and if anything happens we don't have to search for you guys," Octavia said. Everyone else agreed.

"I guess that makes sense," Clarke says. Bellamy looked at her is surprise, then smiled. Clarke gave him a small smile back.

"I'm sharing with Jasper and Monty," Octavia announced.

"Like hell you are," Bellamy said.

"Come on Bell, of all guys aren't you glad it's Jasper and Monty?" she said, Bellamy finally giving in.

"Don't make me have to hurt you guys," he threatened the guys. Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Miller, can you take me to bed?" Karin asked, he nodded and was about to lift her.

"Why couldn't you share with Karin?" "Where are you going?" Finn and Bellamy asked at the time.

"She's sharing with Miller." "I'm sharing with Miller." Octavia and Karin replied.

"Miller and…" Finn asked.

"Just Miller," Octavia said.

"No way," Finn said stepping forward. "When did this happen?"

"Excuse me?" Karin said, eyebrows furrowing. "Octavia already discussed this whole tent sharing thing with me, Jasper, Monty and Miller. It's not like I wanted to share a tent with you and Raven, just so that I could be there whenever my brother and his girlfriend are having sex. Anyway, even if Tav is my best friend, I wouldn't share it with anyone other than Miller."

"You and Miller in one tent, by yourselves?" Finn said, annoyed.

"Yes Finn. Now can I go and sleep," Karin said. Miller just lifted her in his arms and she cuddled in to his chest.

"I'm walking with you guys," Finn said, causing the girls to roll their eyes. As they walked, Finn watched how well Miller treated his sister. When she was tucked away in the bed, Finn rounded on Miller. "What is going on between you and my sister?"

"Dude, I've been close to Karin forever. We were close on the Ark as well. She's like a sister to me. I swear, there is nothing going on between us. We're like brother and sister. I care about her, and I do love her, but like a sister. I would do anything to help her," he defended himself. Finn could see the care in his eyes and nodded.

"Then you know what I'll do to you if anything happens to her in your care," Finn threatened him. Miller nodded and went back into the tent. Finn walked to where the rest were.

"Did he give the 'she's my sister speech'?" Octavia asked. Finn nodded. Octavia rolled her eyes. "They're really close, I'm surprised you've never seen it. I saw it from the first day down. You should have seen the disappointment in her eyes, when Miller just stood there when Bell tortured Lincoln."

"I didn't even know they were friends," Finn mumbled.

"No one did," Raven commented. "Well we should head to bed." They both headed off to their tent, while Octavia went with Jasper and Monty. Bellamy turned to Clarke.

"I'm on first guard duty. You have the bed to yourself for now Princess, have a good sleep," he told her. Clarke nodded.

"Be careful," she said, before heading off. Bellamy gazed at her for some time before heading towards the outer skirts of camp. Miller joined him.

"Who knows about you and Karin?" Bellamy asked.

"Most people, the actual people who didn't know were Finn and Raven."

"You're a good guy. It must have been hard for you to see her get stabbed by Octavia."

"Yeah, but I overheard her plan, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her. I didn't actually think she would still want to share with me, after me just standing there during what you did to Lincoln."

"Well, you know you have to do what's right."

"I guess," he said shrugging.

**~unsaid~**

Karin woke up to ruffling outside her tent. She looked around and realized that it was Octavia poking her head through the tent. She nodded and tried to move out of Miller's arms carefully. He moved a little, but stayed asleep. Octavia helped her walk towards the drop ship. They slowly and quietly climbed up to where Lincoln was. He was still tied up to the walls, but he wasn't bloody. You could see his bruises from the small light that they had brought. His head was hanging, and Karin realized he was asleep. Octavia went to undo his chains, while Karin stood in front of him. Suddenly Lincoln jerked awake, but before he could do anything Karin grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"Shh, it's just us. Don't panic," she whispered to him. He calmed down.

"What are you doing?" he asked, softly, and Karin felt her heart soar at the sound of his deep, throaty voice.

"We're going to tell you our plan to get you out of here," Octavia told him.

"Get me out of…you Sky People are really efficient aren't you?" he said.

"We try," Octavia said, almost giggling. "Okay so here is the plan. Tomorrow, we're going to try and find a way to get Clarke, Bellamy, Finn and Raven out of the camp. If they are out it's much easier. After that we just need to distract Miller, Jasper and Monty, and then we can get you out. There is a small gap at the back of our wall, that can be opened and closed, and we'll sneak you out through there."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Your brothers will get mad if he finds out," Lincoln said.

"Please Bellamy is a hot head, but he wouldn't hurt us. And Finn, would probably support us," Karin told him. Lincoln just looked at her.

"Okay, I'm going to go now," Octavia said, sensing the tension between them. "Make sure you tie him back up when you're leaving." Karin nodded and watched Octavia leave. She undid Lincoln's other chain and watched as he slid down the wall. She slid down next to him.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you do it?"

"What? Save you and Octavia?" Karin nodded. "You guys are just young girls. Who are setting foot on this planet for the first time. You didn't deserve to get hurt for something you didn't do. I'm not defending your people, they have done some bad things. But you don't deserve what my people want to do to you." Karin just stared at him.

"When I found out I was coming to earth, I was scared. Scared that I would be all alone, that things wouldn't work well, that I would die not having lived my life. But then I found out Finn was here too, and I didn't mind dying, as long as he was with me. Now I'm happy I'm not dead, otherwise I would never met such amazing people."

"You have an interesting outlook on life."

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have any outlook on life, because I wouldn't be alive right now."

"Don't say that." Karin looked at him from the corner of her eye. They had both been sitting side by side, looking forward into the dark abyss of the drop ship's second level. "Why are you helping me leave?"

"You saved my life. I owe you my life." She shivered slightly.

"You're cold."

"Winter is coming."

"You should go back to your tent."

"I...I don't want to leave you alone…" she whispered. Lincoln looked at her, but she was just looking down, fiddling with her hands. He could feel her shivering next to him. He stretched his arm around and took her small hands in his larger ones.

"You're kind. Kinder than the rest of your people. You should really rest. You're still recovering."

"They aren't that bad. They just need to time to trust people," Karin defended the others. "You should rest too, you've been through a lot."

"We shall both rest, as we have a big day tomorrow." Karin unconsciously leaned into him, and before she knew it, she had drifted off into a light slumber, Lincoln following her a few minutes later.

**~unsaid~**

Miller turned and jolted awake. There was no Karin in his tent. He jumped up and exited the tent, no one else was awake. He walked around camp trying to wake her up. He then walked into the drop ship to look for her, when he noticed that the hatch wasn't fully closed. He sighed and climbed up the stairs, not totally ready for what he saw.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, causing both Lincoln and Karin, who were spooning, to jolt awake.

"Miller! It's not what it looks like," Karin exclaimed, clambering to her feet, only to groan in pain. Lincoln immediately put an arm around her waist, and allowed her to lean onto him.

"What I saw, was my best friend not sleeping next to me. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on him. He doesn't deserve this Miller. He's human, just like we are," Karin said.

"K, it's not that simple. He stabbed your brother. I'm sorry, but it's not that simple," Miller said. "Just come back to bed, Karin. Don't make this more complicated than it has to be." Karin looked at Lincoln before nodding. She stepped forward, only to feel a little faint. Lincoln once again caught her, but Miller came forward and took her in his arms. "I'm leaving you unchained, because I know you won't go anywhere. I will be back to chain you up again." Lincoln nodded in understanding. Miller carried Karin back to their tent and tucked her under the blanket. He then returned to see Lincoln with his head against the wall, asleep. He crept back down the ladder, and locked the hatch from the outside. When he got back to his tent, he lay back down next to Karin. He soon drifted back into a deep slumber. When he woke up again, Karin was still asleep.

"Hey, K, wake up. I think we both slept in late," he mumbled, waking Karin up. She grumbled but got up. They exited the tent at the same time as Octavia exited hers.

"Welcome to the world of the living sleeping beauties," Jasper smirked. "I'm not sure why you guys were the only three that who aren't awake, but I have a feeling that it has to do a with whatever Bellamy is fuming about on his way here." The three of them stood side by side.

"Do you think we could make a run for it?" Octavia mumbled.

"But I can't run, would we?" Karin asked.

"If I carry Karin, maybe. I'm not sure how far we'd make it," Miller answered. They stood looking at each other.

"3." "2." "1." "RUN!" The three of them set off running towards the gate, grabbing a gun on the way out and ran around the side.

" YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" they heard Bellamy's voice boom.

"FOR GODS SAKE BELLAMY. LEAVE THEM ALONE. HE'S STILL THERE ISN'T HE?" they heard Clarke calling after Bellamy.

"I think we'll be able to manage a quick wash," Karin said, reaching the small lake. The other two agreed and they quickly stripped down to their underwear and had a quick wash. Then put their clothes on just before Bellamy and Clarke reached them. Bellamy furious, but Clarke looked mildly calm.

"Octavia, did you just bathe in front of Miller?" Bellamy demanded. Octavia rolled her eyes.

"He faced the other way Bell," Octavia told him.

"What did you guys do?" Bellamy asked.

"We didn't do anything. We just unchained him, then Miller locked him in," Karin explained. "He's still there isn't he?"

"I told you guys to stay away from him, and leave him alone," Bellamy warned.

"He's harmless Bellamy," Karin argued.

"I wonder what Finn will say when he finds out you visited the Ground in the middle of the night."

"His name is Lincoln, and Finn won't say anything. He may be my brother, and so may Miller, and you may be Octavia's, but you don't own us. We can do what we want. You are there to protect and guide us, not control us," Karin argued with him, and with that she grabbed Octavia's hand and marched back to camp.

"Go you girl! I'm all for standing up to asshole older brothers," Octavia said, causing Karin to laugh. Suddenly Monty came running to Bellamy and Clarke.

"Raven's made contact with the Ark. We're talking to them now," he said, breathless. Clarke set off running after him, and Bellamy and Miller shared a look before returning to their jobs. Karin and Octavia made their way towards the drop ship. They climbed up the hatch and found Lincoln sporting a bleeding lip, and tied back up.

"What the hell?!" Octavia said, running to cut him out of the chains, while Karin tore some of her shirt off to wipe his blood. "What happened?"

"Your brother thought I was trying to escape when he saw me untied," Lincoln explained, as Karin wiped the blood off his face. He hissed as she pressed against the cut.

"Sorry," she said, hoarsely. Lincoln looked at her and saw tears shining in her eyes. He took his left hand, which was now free thanks to Octavia, and wiped a stray tear. "I should have remembered to tie you back up. You're hurt and it's because I forgot to tie you up."

"It isn't your fault. Bellamy acts before he thinks," Lincoln said, and Karin leaned into her hand a little. She continued to wipe off the blood on his face. Octavia came back up the hatch.

"Bellamy and Clarke are leaving to find some supplies. That's two down, we just need to get Finn and Raven out of the way," Octavia told him.

"Just put them in a tent together, and they'll be busy for a couple of hours," Karin smirked. Octavia giggled, and she could even feel Lincoln suppress a laugh. She looked up to see him smiling. "Wait, lock them in a tent. That's the perfect idea. Lock them together somewhere, and that'll keep them busy. Then you should kiss Jasper."

"What?" Octavia blurted out.

"Yeah, that'll keep him distracted, and Miller will be thinking of ways to keep Bellamy calm when he finds out. It's perfect, like really," Karin said.

"You are kind of a genius mastermind, for someone who almost died," Octavia said. Lincoln looked at the happiness on Karin's face. "Okay, I'm doing it now. I'll give you the all clear when it's done." Karin nodded as Octavia went back down through the hatch. Karin cut Lincoln's other hand out of the chain, and passed him his dagger.

"It's been cleaned. You need some way to protect yourself," Karin told him. She took another knife and put it in her boots. There was a knock on the hatch, and Karin nodded to Lincoln. They went down the hatch and turned to check in anyone was there. She slowly opened the door of the drop ship and saw Octavia causing a great commotion. "Let's go." She took his hand and led him behind the drop ship, only to be stopped by Miller.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he bit out.

"Miller, I love you and I know you care, which is why I'm really sorry about doing this," Karin said. She grabbed Miller's shoulder, and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground in pain. "I'm so sorry Miller, you can kill me later." She turned to Lincoln who backed up a little, and rolled her eyes. "I did that for you, you idiot. Come on." They both went through the hole and walked a little then waited for Octavia.

"Did you knee Miller in the groin?" Octavia asked and Karin just nodded. She burst out laughing. "Karin Fiona Collins, you are my hero."

"Okay, you should go now before Miller comes looking for us," Karin said. They heard voices in the distance. "Shit, he's already here. Damn he recovered quickly. Come on, we need to move." The three of them trekked through the forest into a bigger clearing. Suddenly Karin started to feel a little sick. She grabbed Lincoln's hand.

"Karin, are you okay?" Octavia asked her. "Wait, have you eaten anything today?" Karin just shook her head. Her head started to spin, and she leaned into Lincoln even more. "Karin, keep your eyes open Karin. You need to stay awake, otherwise Finn will kill us."

"Hey, Karin, look at me. Focus on my voice," Lincoln said, taking her face in his hands, trying to get her to stay focused. Karin looked into his eyes, but found it hard to keep her eyes open. "Focus on my voice. Do not let your eyes close." As he spoke to her, she found it harder to keep her eyes open. Soon enough she gave in to the darkness. "Karin!" Lincoln lifted her up in his arms. "I'll take her to my camp, and heal her there. You go back to your camp." Octavia looked unsure, then nodded. She gave Lincoln another knife.

"Keep her safe, she's my best friend," Octavia told him. Lincoln nodded and started to walk away. Octavia watched them walk away, and turned to find Miller and Finn approaching her.

"Where's Karin? And Lincoln?" Miller asked.

"Gone," Octavia said.

"Gone?" Finn asked, his anger building.

"She's with Lincoln. He's going to take her back to his village to take care of her," Octavia said. "And we're going to go back to camp, so that I can be comfortable when Finn yells at me." And with that she walked back to camp, the two guys following her, both of them on the edge of fury.

**Do leave your thoughts. Thanks :)**


	4. Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the character of Karin. Though I wish I did *sigh*.**

**~Chapter 4: Smile~**

_You're walking on a wire between pain and desire, and looking for love in-between. _

_Victim of Love- The Eagles_

Lincoln rushed through the gates of the village, ignoring all the looks and the shouting and straight to the healers tent. There in the tent was Anya, and Soraya, the village healer.

"She got stabbed with my poisonous blade, and she just fainted even though she has been give the antidote. Please help her," Lincoln asked Soraya. Soraya looked at Anya, who just gave her a quick nod, before starting to help Karin.

"Lincoln," Anya said, her voice low and dangerous. He looked at Karin, before walking out with Anya. "What is she doing here?"

"It's a long story," Lincoln sighed.

"You must tell me now," Anya snapped at him.

"I found her, and her friend and I rescued them. But I stabbed her brother, so they brought me back to their camp and tortured me. She and her friend stopped them from torturing me, by stabbing herself with the poisoned blade. They then snuck me out of their camp. However she fainted and I brought her here," Lincoln explained in one breath.

"You brought a Sky Person to our camp? What is wrong with you Lincoln?" Anya spat out.

"She's different. She cares, she doesn't want war," Lincoln argued, and a look of realization dawned upon her face.

"You have feelings for her." Lincoln just looked away, and shook his head. "Don't deny it Lincoln."

"I just…care for her. She has gone through a lot for me, I owe to her," he said.

"Lincoln…" Anya sighed. "Fine, we will let her heal. But I want her out soon."

"She will be," Lincoln promised her.

**~unsaid~**

"Are you planning on telling me where the hell my sister is, or do I have to go search myself?" Finn asked, agitated.

"She fainted while we were helping Lincoln escape, and Lincoln took her to his village," Octavia told him.

"She…he…village. WHAT? You allowed him to take her to his village, full of Grounders, who most likely want us dead," Finn all but yelled.

"You're the one who wanted us to make peace with them. She was sick, and he knew how to cure her. Would you rather she die?" Octavia yelled back. Raven, Monroe, Harper, Miller, Monty and Jasper watched this fight take place.

"This time Octavia, I swear to god if anything happens to her, I will never forgive you," Finn snarled at her, before leaving the drop ship. Raven gave Octavia an apologetic look before following him out, most likely to calm him down.

"He won't hurt her. He cares for her. Why doesn't anyone understand that?" Octavia said, sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

"We know Octavia, but do remember that these are the people who almost killed Jasper," Miller commented. "We can't just suddenly trust them, because one of them has fallen for Finn's little sister."

"What do we do?" Jasper said, sliding down next to Octavia, letting her lean her head on his chest.

"We wait and see what happens," Miller informed them before heading out.

**~unsaid~**

"She's awake, and confused," said Soraya from the entrance of the medical area. Lincoln rushed in.

"Lincoln, where am I?" Karin asked trying to sit up. Lincoln calmed her down.

"You're at my village. You fainted, and I brought you here to heal you," Lincoln explained, Karin visibly calmed down. She saw Soraya and Anya behind him.

"Thank you so much for this. I'm sorry about barging into your village like this," she apologized. Anya nodded and left the tent, while Soraya gave her a small smiled, going out behind Anya. "I don't think they like me."

"They don't hate you," Lincoln said, suppressing a smile. "It's relative to the relationship I share with Clarke. They don't hate you, but they don't exactly approve of this." Karin smiled and laughed a little. "You should smile more often. It makes you look more alive." Karin looked at him, and put her hand on his.

"As should you. I saw you earlier when Octavia was cheering me on for kneeing Miller, you smiled. It was nice, I have never seen you smile."

"You make me smile," he said, before he could stop himself. Karin blushed and leaned her forehead against his. "This isn't right."

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. They looked into each other's eyes, willing the other to make the first move.

"Lincoln," Anya said, entering the tent. The two broke apart immediately. They looked at Anya, who had an inquisitive look on her face. "You must take her back soon." Lincoln nodded.

"I can walk," Karin told him. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Sure you can. So you can faint again, I don't think so," he commented, lifting her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned into him a little. He walked her out of the camp, ignoring the looks and whispers of his fellow villagers. They walked for some time till Lincoln stopped. He let her down.

"Can you walk?" he asked her. She nodded. "Take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid, like getting cut by blades to save any other 'Grounders' as you call us."

"Nah, I saved that only for you," said Karin, before she could stop herself, and she blushed. Lincoln grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She was surprised, but kissed him back with equal fever. She wrapper her arms around his neck, while he pulled her closer, one arm around her waist the other holding her face. Finally she pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "I should really go."

"I know."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You have to."

"I know." She gave him one more kiss before pulling away and turning away. He watched her till she finally left his sight and turned around to head back to his village. As Karin reached the camp, she took a deep breath before knocking on the camp entrance.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" she yelled and as the doors open, she came face to face with Miller, Raven and Finn. Raven hugged her first.

"You're in for a hell, girl," she whispered. Karin just grimaced, as Raven let go of the hug. She stepped away, and faced Miller first.

"I'm so sorry. You can hate me, and even hurt me if you want," Karin told him. He just shook his head and walked away.

"You're an idiot. You're a stupid idiot, who doesn't care about herself. What if you got hurt? Or what if they hurt you? What if you died? Do you know how I would have felt then? Do you ever think before you do?" Finn demanded an explanation from her. Karin felt tears spring in her eyes.

"I'm sorry okay. But he saved my life. Without him I would have been dead. I owe him my life. I was sick, and he was the only one who knew someone who could help me. They helped me Finn. They didn't hurt me, they actually nursed me back to health. Don't you get it, they don't want violence either," Karin said, the tears starting to fall. Finn sighed and gathered her in his arms.

"You need to be careful. How am I supposed to protect you if you don't take care of yourself? I know you're trying to be helpful, but you need to think about yourself, once in a while," Finn told her, squeezing her tight.

"I know."

"Good, now go apologize to Miller, otherwise you're going to have to move in with us," Finn said, smirking. Karin groaned and went to find Miller. She found him chopping up some wood. They had planned to start building huts for the groups to stay in. It would be ten to a cabin. So then they would only have to be around 10 cabins.

"I'm sorry," she said, standing in front of him. He just looked at her. "Okay. I know I screwed up. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but you would have never let me go otherwise. Please, forgive me. I can stand Finn being mad at me, but I can't stand you being mad at me. I need to share a tent with you, and if I can't share with you then I'll have to move in with Finn and Raven, and you can't let me live with them having sex."

"You're an idiot," Miller said. Karin just looked at him. "Fine you're forgiven. But if you ever do that again, you will have to find another place to sleep." Karin just hugged him.

"Thanks Miller," she said, hugging him. He hugged her back, tightly.

**Do leave your thoughts. Thanks :)**


	5. Safe

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the character of Karin. Though I wish I did *sigh*.**

**~Chapter 5: Safe~**

_You're walking on a wire between pain and desire, and looking for love in-between. _

_Victim of Love- The Eagles_

"I'm telling you, we should make peace with them. They don't want to fight, and neither do we. We have to live with them, and if we make peace then we can stay safe," Karin told Bellamy and Clarke.

"What if they don't keep that peace?" Bellamy questioned.

"They will keep it, and if by chance they don't we retaliate. But I promise you, they WILL keep it."

"I'll think about it…"

"OH GOD! Bellamy Blake, if you weren't Octavia's brother, our co-leader, or Clarke's future boyfriend, I would murder you!" Karin yelled before storming out of the drop ship. The two leaders just shared a look as the girl went marching out of the drop ship.

"Someone yelling at my brother, music to my ears," Octavia said, coming up to Karin and linking her arm through hers. "What did he do this time?"

"He said he'd 'think' about making peace with the Grounders. And Clarke just sits there, I don't get why they can't just see it," Karin complained.

"Come on, I know a great way to get your anger for my brother out," Octavia said, dragging Karin to where Miller was. "Miller we're coming on the hunting trip."

"No fucking way. Do you know what Bellamy would do to me?" Miller said.

"Come on Miller, I really need to get my anger for Bellamy out on something and what better than dinner?" Karin asked.

"You, yeah sure, but Octavia, no fucking way."

"Who cares about my brother?!"

"I do, I don't want to die just because I let you go out hunting," Miller told Octavia.

"Why would you die?" Bellamy said, coming up behind them. Karin's eyes grew cold seeing Bellamy, as did Octavia's.

"Bellamy, he won't let me go out hunting with Karin," Octavia whined.

"Then he's doing his job. You aren't safe out there, either of you," Bellamy said, looking at Karin.

"You are not my brother," Karin defended herself. "Come on Bellamy, Miller would be there. How about you come with us? Then you can watch Octavia as well."

"Karin, what are you-" Octavia started.

"Good point, I'll come to. Then you can go," he told Octavia. Karin nodded. They all got ready and left the camp. They were all walking in the jungle, when Karin and Octavia hung back a little.

"So have you actually seen Lincoln since you know…" Octavia asked, quietly.

"No. I miss him," Karin admitted.

"You guys care for each other. I'm sure we can sneak you out of the camp. Lincoln must want to see you too," Octavia told her.

"Good try sneaking out," Bellamy called out to them. Both the girls rolled their eyes, and sighed. Suddenly there was some movement. They found their dinner for that night. It was a boar, the girls left the hunting to Bellamy and Miller, who were able to kill it fairly easily. As they brought the boar back, they heard more rustling. They all froze.

"What was that?" Miller asked, and Bellamy grabbed his gun.

"If it's a Grounder you better not shoot Bellamy," Octavia threatened him. He just ignored him. He took one step forward, and suddenly a spear came flying out of one of the trees. Before it could hit Bellamy, something had pushed Bellamy out of the way.

"You should be more careful where you step?" said a gruff voice.

"Lincoln!" both Octavia and Karin exclaimed. He stood up and helped Bellamy up. Karin all but flung herself at him. He easily caught her in his arms.

"I missed you," she said softly.

"I missed you too," he said, back to her. She pulled away and rest her forehead against his.

"Um…thanks for that," Bellamy mumbled awkwardly.

"Anything for the brother of Octavia," Lincoln said, still holding Karin in his arms. Bellamy narrowed his eyes at Lincoln, causing Octavia to hit him.

"Of for god's sake Bell, do you not see how in love they are? Anyway, I'm with Jasper," Octavia commented. Karin blushed, and hid her face in Lincoln's chest.

"Yeah, don't remind me. Does Finn know about this?"

"He doesn't need to know, unless I tell him. Anyway, it was one kiss, and you have NO RIGHT to tell him," Karin said, glaring at Bellamy. "Especially since Lincoln basically just saved your life."

"He didn't…okay he did," Bellamy sighed, seeing the look at Karin's face. "It doesn't change things, Karin."

"Bellamy! Why don't you see that they are peaceful? They are just like us, trying to survive. He's saved Karin's, yours and my life. How much more can he prove that he's trustworthy?" Octavia exclaimed.

"I can set up a meeting with Anya," Lincoln told Karin.

"That's a great idea."

"No way Karin."

"Bellamy! Just think about it. They want peace too, if we can live together, we don't have to be at each other's throats every time. We could all co-exist together, safe."

"I don't know…" Bellamy said. But seeing the pleading looks on both Octavia's and Karin's faces, he finally sighed.

"If Clarke agrees, then you can set up the meeting," he said. Karin and Octavia squealed and attacked him in a hug. "Oh god, get off me." He smiled at the two girls. He looked up to see Lincoln watching Karin, with a small smile on his face. "Okay, you have two minutes with him. Then we're heading back." Karin smiled and nodded. She turned to say goodbye to Lincoln.

"I'll see you soon?" she asked. He nodded on placed a soft kiss on her lips. She pressed back against his lips, before pulling away. He kissed her forehead, and once again watched her walk away.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the character of Karin. Though I wish I did *sigh*.**

**~Chapter 6: Peace~**

_You're walking on a wire between pain and desire, and looking for love in-between. _

_Victim of Love- The Eagles_

The four of them walked together towards the bridge that was being used for the meeting. It was quiet, but not awkward. As they stopped at the edge of the bridge, they saw Lincoln waiting for them. Karin immediately stepped into his waiting arms, and embraced him. His arms were warm against the cool winter breeze.

"Are you ready?" he asked, over the top of Karin's head.

"As ready as we can be," Clarke said. They turned and saw Anya walking towards the middle of the bridge. Karin gave her a small smile, that was surprisingly returned. Lincoln nodded at them to go forward, which they did. They walked towards where Anya was now standing. Once they reached the middle, there was a moment of silence.

"You are the leaders of the Sky People?" Anya asked. They both nodded.

"I'm Clarke, and this is Bellamy," Clarke told her.

"You are here to discuss the topic of peace among our people," Anya asked again, Clarke nodded. "I agree that peace should take place. We don't want to get into a war with you."

"Neither do we. We want peace, for us to coexist together."

"We will take your offer for peace with one condition," Anya told her. Clarke and Bellamy looked at her, willing her to continue. "In our culture, we make peace and a truce with marriage. We would like to get Lincoln married to Karin." Clarke and Bellamy both looked at her, eyes wide with shock.

"What?" Bellamy choked out.

"Marriage…Lincoln…Karin?" Clarke breathed out.

"They both care for each other, and Lincoln was to be married to our healer Soraya, but she does not love him and both he and Soraya care deeply for Karin."

"We…wow…we need to ask her and ber brother first. Can we deliver the message to you this evening?" Clarke asked. Anya thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"You have till dusk this evening," she told them before turning on her heels, and walking away. Bellamy and Clarke just shared a look. As they walked back to the other three, they weren't sure what to say.

"So how did it go?" Octavia asked.

"Um…Lincoln, you may want to talk to Anya about what she wants in exchange for peace," Bellamy croaked out.

"She asked for something?" Lincoln asked, confused. They both nodded. "I shall see you later." He kissed Karin on the forehead and walked to where Anya was waiting for him.

"Let's go to camp, then we can discuss what happened," Clarke said. Octavia and Karin shared a look but nodded. The walk back to cam was silent but comfortable. Once they got there, Bellamy called for a meeting between the council. This consisted of Bellamy, Clarke, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Finn, Miller, Octavia and Karin.

"So as you know, we had the meeting with the Grounders today. They agreed to peace, but with one condition," Clarke told them.

"What is it?" Octavia asked.

"Marriage," Bellamy told them, quietly.

"What? They want you guys to get married," Jasper said, a small smiled taking over his face.

"NO! They want another marriage to take place. One between someone in our camp, and someone in their camp," Clarke told them. A look of understanding dawned upon everyone's face as they all turned to Karin.

"Me…and Lincoln," she said. Clarke and Bellamy nodded. "Marriage? Aren't we a little young?"

"If you don't marry him, he's going to get married to Soraya. But Soraya told them that you and Lincoln would be a better match," Clarke explained.

"Oh…well…" Karin managed to mumble.

"No way! She can't get married! She's way too young, she's not even eighteen yet. There has to be another way," Finn cried.

"I'll do it," she said quietly, but it was like she was yelling. The entire drop ship went quiet.

"What?" Finn croaked out.

"I'll do it. I'll marry him. If it's the only way to get peace, I'll do it. I love him, and he loves me. Even though I'd rather wait longer to marry, if it will bring peace to our people, then I will marry him," Karin told him.

"You can't…"

"I can. I will. Finn, I know you think this a big step, but it's what we need to do for peace. If we don't agree, we won't get peace and that will end with more war."

"But…you're so young. You're still my little sister," Finn said.

"And this is our cue to give them some space," Jasper said. Everyone else shuffled out, except for Miller.

"I'm still your little sister Finn, both of your little sisters. I know this is a huge step, but it will bring us peace with the Grounders. Honestly that's more important than a young marriage," Karin told them.

"I know…I still don't like it," Miller said.

"You don't have to, but I'm still going to do it."

"Come here," Finn said, and he engulfed her in his arms. He sighed. "I can't believe you're going to get married, and that too before me…"

"Yeah well… I am more mature," Karin said pulling away, causing the other two to laugh. "Come I have to go tell the Grounders my decision." The three of them went to find Bellamy and Clarke.

"Let's go give them the good news," Karin told them, smiling. Octavia squealed and hugged her best friend.

"I'm so your maid of honor," Octavia said. Karin just laughed, and they smiled. It had been some time since they were all happy like this. Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, Finn and Miller set off for the Grounder camp with Karin. The walk there was mostly Octavia and Karin talking about Lincoln and marriage. When they reached the outside of their camp, they were greeted by Anya and Soraya.

"Hello," Karin said happily. She greeted Soraya with a hug, and smiled at Anya who returned her smile. "Guys this is Anya, as you have already met, and this is Soraya, their camp healer. Anya this is Octavia, my closest friend, and my brothers Finn and Miller."

"You have two brethren?" Anya asked.

"Well, Finn is brother by blood and Miller is brother by name I guess…" Karin explained.

"So what is the decision?"

"I have agreed to your condition, with some conditions of my own," Karin told her. Anya raised her eyebrows, but allowed Karin to continue. "If I do get married to Lincoln, I want to be able to travel freely between the camps, and my friends should be allowed to visit here."

"Those are reasonable terms. I accept. It would be an honor to embrace you as part of our village," Anya said, and enveloped Karin in a light hug. She then turned to Bellamy and Clarke. "I'm glad that we have made peace."

"As are we," Clarke said, with Bellamy nodding. Suddenly there was a loud commotion heard from inside the camp. One of the Grounders, that Karin recognised as Hansel, came running out looking panicked.

"Your announcement is not settling well with some of the village members," he said, breathing heavily.

"What announcement?" Octavia asked.

"The marriage," Anya said, and before they knew it Karin was running in the camp. She ran towards where the commotion was, and pushed through the crowd to see Lincoln getting beaten up by a couple of Grounders. Anya was behind her.

"Stop it! Leave him alone," Karin cried, move forward to stop them. She pushed one of the Grounders away from punching Lincoln, only to be thrown to the side by the other Grounder. She hit her head on the steps of a tent. "Ow!" She cried in pain.

"How dare you?!" yelled Lincoln pushing the Grounder away from him. He beat him up.

"ENOUGH!" Anya called. Finn rushed over to where Karin was nursing the bruise on her head, and saw some blood trickle down her forehead.

"Clarke! There's blood," he called out. This got everyone's attention. Anya, Clarke, Octavia and Soraya crowded around Karin. Lincoln pushed between everyone to Karin.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking her face in his hands.

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

"You tried to protect me," he said.

"Yeah, well…that wasn't very well planned out." Lincoln cracked a smile and leaned his forehead against hers, causing her to wince. This allowed him to pick her up in one quick sweep, and carry her towards the medical tent. There Soraya first cleaned her head wound, then gave Lincoln a special herb to rub on the wound, knowing that the two had to talk. She gave Karin a quick smiled before heading out of the tent.

"We should probably stop risking ourselves in order to help each other," Karin said, while Lincoln rubbed the herb on her head wound.

"You shouldn't have tried to stop them," he said, gruffly. She could feel his walls building up, and she stopped his hand. She sat up and looked into his eyes, despite him kneeling on the ground, he was still taller than her.

"You were getting hurt, because of me. None of this would have happened if you didn't decide to save Octavia and I. So don't you dare feel guilty about this," Karin said, taking his face in her hands. He turned and kissed the inside of the palm.

"I would do it all over again for you," he said. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. The kiss started off slow, but passionate. As it deepened, Karin ran her arms up and down his chest, while he slipped his hand inside her top. Just as he was about to remove her top, the entrance of the tent opened.

"Karin…OH WOAH!" cried someone from the entrance. The couple sprung apart and came face to face with a completely disgusted looking Finn.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the character of Karin. Though I wish I did *sigh*.**

**~Chapter 7: Marriage~**

_You're walking on a wire between pain and desire, and looking for love in-between. _

_Victim of Love- The Eagles_

"Karin…OH WOAH!" cried someone from the entrance. The couple sprung apart and came face to face with a completely disgusted looking Finn.

"Oh my god!" Karin groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm just going to remove this horrific image from my brain, but I wanted to talk to Lincoln."

"Finn…"

"I'm your brother Karin. Let me threaten the guy." Karin just sighed, and Finn took that as a sign to continue. "Look, I don't hate you. In fact, I'd rather Karin be with you than any of the guys in our camp. But that doesn't change the fact that she is my little sister. You hurt her, I will hurt you, and I will not hesitate to let Miller, Bellamy and anyone kick your ass. However, I am happy for you guys, and I can see how much you care about each other."

"FINN!" Karin cried attacking him with a hug, causing both of them to laugh. They all excited the tent and saw the rest.

"We're heading back to camp," Bellamy said. "We need to make sure the rest haven't killed each other yet." Everyone else nodded and watched them leave. They were walking in a comfortable silence when they heard something rustle behind them. Before they knew it they were both thrown across the path.

"What the-" Bellamy said, cut off by someone punching him.

"You Sky People just don't understand how to leave, do you?" said the Grounder. It was the same Grounder that had been hurting Lincoln before. Bellamy pushed him into a tree, and punched his face, momentarily knocking him down, then he went after the Grounder that was strangling Clarke. Bellamy saw red and punched him in the face. They both ran all the way back to camp.

"What the hell?" yelled Monroe when she saw them. Jasper and Monty, and Raven rushed over to where they were and helped them to the drop ship. They first helped Clarke, who was barely bruised. But seeing Bellamy's gaze they all worked quickly, knowing that soon he would blow. Clarke knew it too so when she started to work on him, she decided that she should speak first.

"It was their fault you know. There were bound to be some Grounders who weren't happy with this decision," Clarke told him.

"Yeah, some of us too, but you don't see us attacking them," Bellamy grit out. Clarke removed his shirt in one quick sweep and stared at his abs for second. "Like what you see Princess."

"Just assessing the situation," she commented, and started to wipe some of the blood off. As she leaned in closer, they both felt the heat radiating off each other. Clarke looked up into Bellamy's eyes, which were a mix of anger and passion and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She responded immediately, not wasting time at all. Before they knew it clothes were coming off, but Clarke pulled away.

"I'm not going to be one of your girls Bellamy," she said softly.

"You never could or would be," he said, capturing her lips again.

**~unsaid~**

"There is a ritual you need to do, to prove your worthy of Lincoln," Anya told her.

"She cannot, she is not recovered," Lincoln said, before Karin could say anything. Both women ignored him.

"What is it?" Karin asked.

"It is a task designed to see if you are willing to do anything for your to be partner. Many have failed, few and succeeded," Anya told her.

"You cannot take part," Lincoln tried to say, only to be ignored by her again.

"What is the task?"

"You will be locked in a tent for around 24 hours with only one a bowl of water, and no food. You have to last the entire time without touching the water, and if you can make it to 20 hours without touching the water, then you will be deemed worthy," Anya explained.

"No way!" "You can't do it!" "You don't have the strength."

"I'll do it."

"No way! You aren't fully recovered," Finn told her.

"He is right. You need to fully recover," Lincoln said, taking her hand in his. Karin just squeezed his hand.

"I need to prove something. I will do it, and none of you can stop me," she told him. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning. So I recommend you rest well tonight," Anya told her. "I have set up an area for you to rest with your friend." Octavia and Karin linked arms, and after Karin hugged Miller, and Finn, and gave Lincoln a kiss goodnight they walked over to the tent they would be staying in.

"Are you sure you can do this, K?" Octavia asked.

"I have to. I need to prove myself worthy to these people."

"Well I know you'll be able to do it. If anyone can, it's you. You let yourself be stabbed with a poisonous blade to stop my brother torturing him, what is a few hours without water and food?" Octavia said, causing the girls to laugh. But as Karin lay on her side, she wondered whether she would in fact be able to prove herself worth it.

**~unsaid~**

Karin stood in the tent. She looked around, there was literally nothing but a small bowl of water in the corner on the table. She saw Lincoln and Finn watching her with worry etched across their faces.

"Guys. It's fine," she said. Finn gave her a quick hug before heading out. Lincoln took her in his arms.

"You feel sick, or bad in anyway, you demand to come out," he told her.

"Oh for god's sake Lincoln. I'll be fine," she said. He kissed her deeply, before she pulled away. "If you keep kissing me like that, then I won't want to do this."

"That was the idea," he mumbled against her lips. She laughed and pushed him out of the room. He watched as Anya closed the door on her, and with that she lay on the ground. If she was going to do anything, she could at least get a couple of hours of sleep.

As time ticked on, Lincoln, Finn, Octavia and Karin counted each minute that passed. It was driving them mad. Every once in a while Finn would call Karin's name just to make sure she was breathing. It annoyed her, but she knew he needed to do it. As they reached 20 hours, Lincoln basically begged Anya to check on her.

"It's been 20 hours, and she's already proved it, let me just check on her," Lincoln asked. Anya finally nodded and gave in. He opened the entrance of the tent and his heart broke slightly to see her leaning against the wall, her head rolled back. She was pale, and you could see how tired she was. He looked to where the entire bowl of water sat. He silently approached her and crouched down in front of her. He put his hand on her cheek, and felt how warm she was. "Karin. Hey, Karin."

"Lincoln," she croaked out, looking at him.

"It's been 20 hours, you can drink water now," he said, but she shook her head. "You need it. You're sick, pale, tried and this isn't healthy."

"No. I'm almost there," she barely whispered. Her eyes fluttering open and close.

"No, you need water."

"No…" she said, her voice drifting off. Her eyes started to close, and she sagged in Lincoln's arms.

"Karin…Karin! Karin! Wake up!" he yelled in alarm. Finn, Octavia, Miller and Soraya came running in. "She's burning up and is not okay. Get me the water." Miller ran and brought the water to him. He first splashed in on her face, getting her conscious, before basically forcing her to drink the water. "No, you need to drink." She just listened and swallowed some water. When she was done, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, and sighed as he pulled away. "You are never doing that ever again."

"Can't promise…" she managed to croak.

"You have no choice. I will not let you do that ever again," he said, seriously. She just nodded, and he hugged her. She cuddled to her chest.

"She's definitely done more than prove herself," Soraya said. "Take her to your tent and let her rest." Lincoln nodded, and lifted her up. He took her his tent and lay her down on the bed. He watched her as she slept, before finally letting sleep consume him as well.

**Thanks for reading. Do leave your thoughts :)**


	8. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the character of Karin. Though I wish I did *sigh*.**

**~Chapter 8: Family~**

_You're walking on a wire between pain and desire, and looking for love in-between. _

_Victim of Love- The Eagles_

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" yelled Octavia from the drop ship. It was happening again. Once again Bellamy insisted that Octavia stay in camp. Karin sighed before entering the drop ship, only to be hit in the face with a towel.

"Oof…what the hell?" she asked.

"I'm so sick of this!" Octavia cried, about to stamp out, but Karin grabbed her arm.

"WAIT! I have an idea. Bellamy, if Octavia and I agree to get trained properly, will you let us leave the camp?" Karin asked. Bellamy thought about it.

"Fine. If she gets trained, _properly_, then you two will be allowed to leave the camp."

"But…why?" Octavia asked.

"Look, I need to make sure you're safe, and if you know how to defend yourself, then I'll feel better, and I'll actually consider letting you leave by yourself," Bellamy told Octavia, she almost argued, but then realized that it was probably the best idea.

"Fine…but I'm still not happy about it," Octavia grumbled, but Bellamy just smiled.

"Great, you can start now. I was going to go train with Lincoln, but you guys can do it instead," Bellamy said, smirking at Karin, who just rolled her eyes. They went to get ready, it was winter but the day was quite warm. Both Octavia and Karin wore black tanks tops, dark green pants and laced up boots. Octavia had her hair half-up, half-down, and Karin had her hair in a tight ponytail. Bellamy led them to the practise area, where Lincoln was standing there waiting.

"Lincoln, change of plans. You're going to train your soon-to-be, and her best friend today," Bellamy told Lincoln, once again causing the girls to roll their eyes.

"Oh god Bellamy…cut to the chase," Octavia groaned. Bellamy just laughed.

"Anyway, I made a deal with them that if they get defence lessons, I'll let them leave camp by themselves. So after this session I want you to report back to me," Bellamy told him, before walking off.

"You're starting," Karin said.

"What? You're the reason we're doing this," Octavia argued, still walking up to where Lincoln was.

"But I wouldn't have suggested this if you weren't so hell bent on leaving," Karin said, sitting on a patch of grass. "Just go!" Octavia huffed but turned to face Lincoln. Karin watched him explain some defence moves and them put them to work. As Octavia got pinned to the ground by Lincoln, Karin smiled. Octavia looked to where Karin was smiling and watching them.

"Any other girl would not trust her boyfriend to be in a compromising position like this," Octavia told her, as Lincoln got up and helped her up.

"He's my soon-to-be, and I love you Tav, but I trust him more than I trust you," Karin said. Octavia looked offended for a second, before it was replaced with a grin.

"I would be mad for that, but it's kind of true," Octavia said. Karin laughed. Lincoln walked over to help her up, and Karin gave him a peck on the lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked, smiling down at her. She smiled and nodded.

"What? This is so biased, you didn't even ask me if I was ready," Octavia said, huffing in a jokey way.

"Are you the woman I'm going to marry?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow, while Karin burst out laughing. She kissed his bare chest and rested her forehead against his chest.

"God, you guys are so perfect it makes me sick. I hate that you guys are so cute together. I'm going to go find my boyfriend," Octavia said, before scurrying off to find Jasper. Karin laughed, but pushed away from Lincoln.

"I agree with Bellamy, you should know to defend yourself. Who better to teach you than me?" he said.

"Why do you think I suggested it," Karin said, winking. Earning a small laugh from Lincoln. She stood in a defence position, "and just so you know, I've had training from Miller, so don't go easy on me." Lincoln just nodded, and waited for a couple of moments. He then moved forward to attack her, but she was too fast and dodged him. They went on like this for some time, him dodging her attacks, and vice versa. Until he finally was able to grab her, and unfortunately for him, thanks to Miller's training, she elbowed him the face.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! Oh god!" she cried, while grabbing his face. She took her shirt and started to wipe of the blood, now on his lip.

"Karin, Karin, it's fine. I'm fine," he said, trying to get her to stop, but she wouldn't. He made her look at him, and saw that tears had started to fall down her face. He moved her hand away and took her face in his, and kissed her tears. Each one that fell. "Stop. I'm fine. That was good, and if someone were to attack, I'd be more worried about the attacker." Karin barely cracked a smile, before Lincoln captured her lips in his own. It was a deep kiss, that turned heated and passionate very quickly. Her arms around his shoulder, and his tightly around her waist. She pulled away.

"Maybe we should check the cut inside our tent," she said, sighing heavily. He nodded, and she led him to her tent, that she used to share with Miller, but now that there were cabins up that was all changing. As soon as they were in the tent, she was on the bed with Lincoln on top of her. He undid her hair, and got rid of her top quickly. He pulled away for a moment.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, huskily. There was no way she was saying no to him now.

"We're getting married. How else will we re-populate," she said smirking before pulling him back down. As the clothes flew off, and they entangled their bodies with each other, they were happy and content.

**~unsaid~**

When Karin finally got up and out of the tent the first person she found was Octavia.

"We need some girl talk time," she said, pulling her away from Jasper. Octavia shot Jasper a sorry look, then followed Karin to the edge of cam.

"What's going on?" Octavia asked.

"Just wondering what your opinion on sex is…" she asked softly.

"Why you and Lincoln thinking about doing the deed?" Octavia joked, but at the look on Karin's face she squealed. "YOU DID IT!"

"We got caught up in the moment, but yeah. I don't regret it though. It was the best first time ever," she told her.

"Aww! You've done it before me. Dammit, I need to go convince Jasper now," Octavia said.

"Yeah, like Bellamy would so let that ever happen. If he heard you say that, he'd make sure either you and Jasper were locked up forever," Karin laughed. Octavia laughed along with her.

"How do you think Finn and Miller will react?"

"Miller will probably be fine with it…I'm pretty sure Finn will be too. He'll only complain that he thinks I'm too young, but if he knows I was willing and I don't regret it, he should be fine with it."

"Who should be fine with what?" asked Finn, who came up to them with Miller.

"How was your defence training?" asked Miller.

"It was good, I kicked Lincoln's ass, but accidently elbowed him in the face," Karin told him. Miller smirked. "What? You're a good teacher."

"Tell me about it," he said, causing Karin to roll her eyes. _I seem to be rolling my eyes a lot today_, she thought to herself.

"Will someone answer my other question?" Finn asked.

"Oh, Karin said you'd be fine with her having sex with Lincoln," Octavia said. Karin groaned.

"Octavia!"

"What? You guys already had sex?" Finn asked, while Karin just nodded. "Were you willing? Do you regret it?"

"Yes, and no. Finn, I'm fine. It was great, let's move off the topic," Karin said.

"Fine, but I still think you're too young," he said, before heading away.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Karin yelled after him, earning weird looks from the rest of the camp. She sighed and closed her eyes as she sat down. Suddenly a pair of warm hands started to massage her shoulder.

"Sometimes I have no clue how I said yes to marriage…" she mumbled, but it clearly was pretty loud, because the hands on her shoulders stopped, and Karin's blood chilled. She jumped straight and turned herself around. She almost fell back, if he hadn't caught her. "That sounded WAY worse that it was supposed to. I mean how I said yes to getting married at so young. I'm sure about you, I always will be, but marriage, at so young."

"We can always call this off if you want to," he said.

"No! We can't, it's bringing peace, and I won't be the reason we don't get peace. I don't know…"

"I'll always be here for you, you know that," he said, sighing and placing his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Lincoln," she said.

"I love you too Karin," he said, kissing her once more. She pulled away and hugged him tight. She was happy.

"Ugh you guys make me sick," both Octavia and Miller said, while groaning, earning a laugh from the couple.

**~unsaid~**

"We need to talk!" called Clarke and Soraya barging into Karin's tent. Karin looked at them surprised, then looked at the sleeping Lincoln next to her. She nodded and then followed them out of the tent, and into the dropship.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You know the symptoms you've been having recently," Clarke started. Karin nodded.

"Well it's not a sickness…well not really," Soraya continued. The two women exchanged a look.

"Would you just tell me already?" Karin exclaimed.

"You're pregnant," they both announced and silence fell upon the three women.

"Wha-what?" Karin croaked out.

"Yup, you're 5 weeks along," Soraya told her. It had been about a month since she and Lincoln slept together…the timeline fit.

"Oh my god…oh my god…I'm having a child," Karin said, sitting down. "Oh god…Finn's going to kill Lincoln…and me…but mostly Lincoln. Oh my god!"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. You have all of us to help," Clarke said, rubbing a comforting hand down her back up and down. Karin took a deep breath. She looked at Soraya.

"How the hell am I supposed to tell Lincoln?" Soraya just shook her head.

"He loves you. He'll be jovial by the fact that you're having his off-spring. Just tell him," she said. Karin nodded, and as soon as she heard her name she panicked and climbed up the ladder and through the hatch. Both women rolled their eyes, and turned to see Lincoln and Miller entering the dropship.

"Have you seen Karin? She needs to have training," Miller said.

"Um…no," Clarke muttered.

"She left five minutes ago," Soraya told them. Both men exchanged looks, then exited the dropship. After a couple of minutes, Karin poked her head through the hatch.

"How am I supposed to tell them?" she asked.

"Like a band aid, short and sweet," Clarke said. Karin glared at her, then felt tears in her eyes.

"What if he doesn't want the child? We're already so young, and getting married. What if he thinks I'm not ready? What if they all hate me? What if I'm a bad mothing? What if…"

"STOP!" said a voice from the doorway. It was Bellamy, and he walked in to the dropship, wrapping one arm around Clarke's waist, planting a kiss on her temple. "You'll be an amazing mother. You took care of Lincoln even when he was the enemy…I said was. You care about Octavia like she's your own sister. You're a strong and independent woman. And Lincoln loves you more than anything. You need to have a little bit of faith." Karin just stared at him, before walking down the ladder and attacking him in a hug.

"I'm pretty sure it's just my hormones speaking, but you're a good guy Bellamy, and Clarke is lucky to have you," Karin told him, causing Clarke and Soraya to laugh, while Bellamy rolled his eyes and smirked. She pulled away, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the dropship. The trio watched her walk away, before bursting out laughing when they saw her take a detour from where Finn, Miller and Lincoln were.

"How long do you think it'll take her to tell them?" Clarke asked.

"Two weeks," Soraya said.

"I say a week," Clarke told them.

"Nah. She'll tell Miller first, most likely today, then tell Finn and Lincoln together, maybe tomorrow, or the day after," Bellamy said. "I'm willing to place a bet." The women both looked at each other before agreeing.

**~unsaid~**

"FINALLY!" Miller exclaimed, causing Karin to jump out of her hiding spot. "Where the hell have you been all day?"

"Hiding…" Karin muttered.

"Why?" Miller asked, confusion written on his face.

"Look…don't be mad okay. It just happened…"

"K, you're worrying me…"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Miller's face had shock, confusion, excitement, and annoyance written all over it.

"You're pregnant…damn…congrats!"

"You're not mad?"

"Why the hell would I be mad? I'm going to be a godfather!" Miller said, gathering her up in a hug, before pulling away and looking at her. "I am godfather right?"

"Of course," Karin said laughing and hugging him. Tears developed in her eyes, and Miller pulled away alarmed. "It's just hormones…don't worry, you'll get used to it over the next 8 months."

"Damn, I feel bad for Lincoln. Eight months of a cranky you," Miller said, earning a whack from Karin. "How did he take it?" Karin just looked down. "He doesn't know? You better tell him K, otherwise he may get upset."

"I know. I will tell him, soon…" Karin said. Miller just hugged her again. Karin sighed. Now telling the other two.

**Okay here you go…and this was the second last chapter. Next one if the last. Boo Hoo…but all good things must come to an end. I know it was fast, but my stories go pretty fast. It's a bad habit. Do leave your thoughts, thanks :)**


	9. Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the character of Karin. Though I wish I did *sigh*.**

**~Chapter 9: Forever~**

_You're walking on a wire between pain and desire, and looking for love in-between. _

_Victim of Love- The Eagles_

Karin had been successful in avoiding proper discussions with Finn and Lincoln for a total of 2 days now, and she knew she had to tell them. She was slowly making her way to the dropship glad that she hadn't seen Finn and Lincoln yet that day. As she went into the dropship, she was shocked to see Lincoln, Finn, Miller and Bellamy standing there. Bellamy quickly shut the door behind her. She should have believed that her luck wouldn't last.

"Seriously Bellamy, you too?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"After that pep talk, I'm a little insulted that you haven't told them. Also I need to win a bet," he admitted. She glared at him before nervously glancing at the other guys.

"Just tell them K, they'll be there for you," Miller told her, and Karin nodded. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out quickly. Both boys froze, eyes wide open and jaws almost to the ground.

"Are you sure…?" Lincoln asked. She nodded. He reached forward and kissed her one the forehead, pulling her close to him. "You worried me. I thought you were ill."

"I am…kind of, but hopefully this won't kill me," she mumbled into her chest. Suddenly they heard the dropship door close. Karin's eyes filled with tears as she realized Finn wasn't there anymore. "I knew it. I knew he'd hate me. Oh my god. I've just lost my own brother."

"Hey, hey, shh. You didn't lose anyone," Bellamy said, rubbing her back. "He's your brother, he's going to need a little time before accepting the fact that his little sister is getting married and is going to be a parent before him. I understand where he's coming from, but he will accept it." Karin just looked at Bellamy.

"If you weren't dating Clarke, and I wasn't getting married, I would totally kiss you right now," Karin said, causing the other guys to laugh. Karin kissed his cheek. "You're not an ass you know. I actually like you….or this may just be the hormones talking, but yeah." Bellamy chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I have to go find Finn now." She sighed and left the dropship. She walked towards his tent and found him lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. All she did was lay down next to him.

"You're pregnant."

"Yup."

"You're getting married."

"Yes."

"Before me."

"It would seem so."

"Why are you growing up so fast?" he sighed. She turned towards him.

"It was bound to happen someday Finn. I would grow up and get married, and have a family. But I'll ways be your little sister, and you'll always be my big brother. No one could ever replace you in my life. I may love Lincoln, but you are the most important person in my life. You always have been, and you always will be. You've been there for me throughout my entire life, and no one will change that. Okay?"

"Okay." _(SEE WHAT I DID THERE? OH MY GOD! YES!)_

"So you'll accept that I'm pregnant and getting married," she asked. He sighed and turned to her.

"If I have to." She smiled and hugged him, and he kissed her forehead. She got up and headed out of the tent, where she found Lincoln. She stepped into his waiting arms.

"We're going to be parents," she said.

"Mhmm," he said.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. I love you Karin."

"I love you too Lincoln."

**~unsaid~**

"Charlotte! Where are you?" called Clarke exiting the dropship.

"I'm in here mom. With Jess and Raya," said a blonde little girl. Clarke followed the voice in Karin's tent. There she found the three girls braiding each other's hair.

"There you are. It's time for lunch," Clarke told them. "Jess, Raya go find your brothers and parents. Raya can you make sure Landon is there too. Char, let's go find your daddy." All three girls nodded, and Charlotte grabbed her mother's hand as they looked for Bellamy. Charlotte was the spitting image of her mother, except for the soft brown eyes that she inherited from her father. Like her mother, Charlotte was also passionate for Art and Medicine. However Soraya, as strong-headed as she was like her mother, definitely took after Lincoln. Soraya, Lincoln and Karin's oldest, was the oldest one of all the children. She was 8, and then came Charlotte, Landon, Jessica and Jackson. The youngest was Christopher, Jasper and Octavia's little boy who was 2. When they found Bellamy, and Charlotte was up in her father's arms, they made their way to the dining hall for lunch. They got cleaned up and sat down at their usual table. Charlotte took her usual seat next to Jackson, while Landon and Jessica sat opposite them.

"To our beautiful camp and family," Bellamy said, and everyone cheered with him.

"To my beautiful sister, who was stupid enough to stab herself for a Grounder, and just ended up falling in love with him," Finn said, his arm around Raven's shoulders. Karin blushed, but punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"What? Mom, you stabbed yourself for dad?" Soraya asked, shocked.

"Um…it's a long story," Karin said, while Lincoln laughed next to her.

"I saved her life. She owed me," Lincoln told his daughter, causing Karin to elbow him. "What? You said it yourself."

"Look at that. I think your children are falling for each other," Octavia squealed softly to Raven. Everyone turned to where Jessica, Jasper and Octavia's daughter, and Landon, Raven and Finn's son were smiling at each other and holding hands.

"Please, I think our children now how much Bellamy and I argue, and are trying to prove to us that no matter how much two people argue they will still love each other. Like their parents," Karin said, looking at where Jackson and Charlotte were arguing, but still Jackson had his hand over Charlotte's.

"Where is he putting his hand?" Bellamy growled, causing everyone to laugh.

"God Bellamy! Let them flirt a little. Charlotte's like her mother, she's smart," Karin said.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"You said it, not me."

"Hello Ms. Pregnant before marriage."

"How dare you? I loved Lincoln."

"I loved Clarke, but you don't see her pregnant before marriage."

"You little-"

"Oh god not again!" groaned everyone else, while Karin and Bellamy went at it again. This was their perfectly, beautifully, dysfunctional family. And they wouldn't trade it for the world.

**_The. End._**

**OKAY. THERE YOU GO. HERE WE ARE. IT IS DONE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I personally loved writing this story. I am starting a new story. So do check that one out. Thank you to everyone who stayed with this story. **


End file.
